


Hari Minggu

by Azuran



Category: Vocaloid, 歌い手 | Utaite
Genre: M/M, because no one is as tsundere as Piko-tan~, pervert Sekihan, tsundere Piko
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuran/pseuds/Azuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meskipun ini hari Minggu, Piko tetap saja sibuk. Gara-gara ia bangun telat dan tidak sarapan, di tengah-tengah sesi pemotretan, ia jatuh pingsan dan menyebabkan semuanya panik, termasuk Sekihan.</p><p>―SekiPiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hari Minggu

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini hanya fiksi dengan kesamaan nama tokoh yang disengaja. Artis yang dijadikan tokoh di dalam cerita ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan cerita ini. Saya hanyalah seorang fans dari para artis tersebut. Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dengan menulis cerita ini.

Piko membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan dan malas. Terdengar suara desahan nan manis dari mulutnya. Ia bisa merasakan cahaya Matahari pagi-menjelang-siang menembus masuk melalui jendela kamarnya dan menyinari seluruh penjuru kamarnya, termasuk tempat tidurnya (ia juga bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar Matahari di wajah dan bagian tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup selimut).

Seharusnya, Piko sudah bangun sejak 2-3 jam lalu, tapi mengingat ini adalah hari Minggu, hari di mana ia akan bebas dari pekerjaannya seharian penuh, maka ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Mungkin, ia akan bangun kalau sudah siang-menjelang-sore atau kalau perutnya sudah meminta makan.

Piko membetulkan posisi kepalanya di atas bantalnya, dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh (lembut dan halus, seperti bulu atau rambut) di belakangnya. Dan sesuatu yang aneh itu sepertinya sedang mengendus-endus rambutnya, tapi aktor muda itu tidak mempedulikannya; ia kembali mendesah pelan dan memakai selimutnya dengan semakin erat. Lagipula, mungkin itu hanya anjing peliharaannya yang mau mengajaknya bermain. Toh, kalau Pico **(1)** capek membangunkan majikannya, dia juga akan pergi meninggalkannya dan mencari orang lain untuk diajak bermain.

Ah, Piko merinding saat ia merasakan Pico mengelus-eluskan hidung dan pipinya ke leher belakang majikannya itu.

Piko menggerutu kesal dengan pelan. Dengan malas, ia menengok ke belakangnya. Tampak sesosok bulu-atau-rambut-atau-apalah (penglihatannya tampak buram karena ia masih mengantuk) berwarna coklat-kemerahan dan wajah manusia, entah siapa.

―Oh, warna coklat-kemerahan itu kan…

 _"Oh, hanya Sekihan…"_ pikirnya yang kemudian kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali tidur. Tapi, baru satu detik (benar-benar satu detik) Piko memejamkan matanya, ia langsung membuka kembali matanya dan menengok ke belakangnya lagi dengan horor. Ia benar-benar sudah terbangun sekarang.

Menyadari Piko sedang menatapnya (dengan horor), Sekihan, yang dari tadi mengendus-endus rambut dan "bermain" dengan lehernya, mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Piko (dan sekarang, mereka berdua saling bertatapan). Lalu, sambil tersenyum manis, Sekihan mencium hidung Piko. " _Ohayō_ , Piko _-tan_ ~"

Satu, dua, tiga…

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"**

Sekihan mengelus-elus telinganya dan memprotes dengan suara _loli_ -nya, "Piko _-tan_ kenapa berteriak tiba-tiba begitu, sih? Aku kan jadi kaget~"

Dengan kasar, Piko menendang Sekihan turun dari tempat tidurnya. "A-apa yang―"

_Brak!_

Belum sempat Piko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu kamarnya sudah didobrak. Spontan saja, ia menoleh, dan mendapati Utatane Piko (Vocaloid yang dibuat dengan suaranya, yang sekarang tinggal bersama dengannya sebagai seorang anak) dan Pico yang tampak panik dan cemas.

"Master!" Utatane **(2)** berlari menghampiri Piko dengan panik. "A-ada apa!?"

"Guk! Guk!" Pico ikut menyahut.

Piko kembali menoleh pada Sekihan dan menatapnya dengan kesal. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini―di kamarku, bodoh!?"

" _Iyaaaa_ , Piko _-tan hidoi naaa_ ~" Masih dengan suara _loli_ -nya, Sekihan manyun, membuat Piko merasa semakin kesal dengan si _okama_ itu. "Aku kan hanya mau membangunkan Piko _-tan_ , tapi Piko _-tan_ nggak bangun-bangun, sih~"

Piko memukul lengan atas Sekihan. "Nggak mungkin aku bangun kalau caramu membangunkanku seperti homo begitu!" Menghela napas kesal, pria berambut hitam pendek itu kemudian menambahkan dengan jengkel, "Lagipula, kau kan bisa menyuruh Utatane atau Pico untuk membangunkanku, _dengan normal_." Penekanan pada kata "dengan normal".

"A- _ano_ ," Utatane, yang sekarang sedang menggendong Pico, berujar, "tadi aku dan Pico juga sudah mencoba membangunkan Master…" Ia menghindari tatapan mata Piko. "t-tapi Master tidak mau bangun…"

Mendengar itu, Piko merutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Piko _-tan_ ," Sekihan, kembali ke suara aslinya, memanggil Piko. "tadi manajermu menelepon, lho."

Piko menoleh pada Sekihan. "A-apa…?"

Sekihan mengulang ucapannya. "Tadi, sekitar jam 8 pagi, manajermu―" (Sekihan melihat warna muka Piko berubah pucat saat mendengar kata "manajer" itu) "―menelepon."

Piko segera mengambil iPhonenya yang terletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu melihat jam yang tertera di sana. Jam 10.46. Wajah Piko menjadi semakin pucat.

Masih sambil menggendong Pico, Utatane berjalan keluar kamar master-nya sambil berujar pelan, "A-aku siapkan sarapan dulu, ya, Master, Sekihan _-san_."

Piko menatap Sekihan lagi dan bertanya dengan nada suara yang sangat jelas menggambarkan ketakutan, "A-apa yang dia bilang…? Ma-manajerku―D-dia bilang apa?"

Sekihan beranjak dari lantai dan sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Piko untuk membantunya berdiri, ia menjawab, "Dia menyuruhmu untuk bertemu dengannya di Stasiun Iidabashi jam 10," Melihat Piko tampak panik dan kesusahan membuka baju tidurnya, Sekihan membantunya dan melanjutkan, "Dia juga bilang sesuatu seperti 'hujan', 'pemotretan', atau apalah ― aku nggak terlalu menangkapnya tadi."

"Eeeh?" Sambil mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya, Piko merespon, "T-tapi kan, ini hari Minggu… dan Stasiun Iidabashi jauh dari sini…"

Sekihan hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Lalu, 'hujan'? Bukannya menurut ramalan cuaca kemarin malam, hari ini akan cerah sepanjang hari?"

Sekihan mengangkat bahunya lagi.

Piko lanjut mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya (masih bingung mau memakai baju yang mana), lalu akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk memakai kaus putih tanpa lengan, celana tiga-perempat panjang berwarna hitam, dan jaket garis-garis hitam-putih favoritnya **(3)**. Dan selagi Piko memakai bajunya, Sekihan menyiapkan sehelai handuk kecil basah dan sisir.

Setelah Piko selesai memakai pakaiannya, sambil bersenandung kecil dengan riang (dengan suara perempuannya), Sekihan menyisir rambut Piko yang berantakan (tapi tetap halus dan lembut), lalu mengelap mukanya yang masih tampak mengantuk dengan handuk basah tadi dengan lembut.

"H-hei―Lepaskan!" protes Piko seraya menepis tangan Sekihan dan menjauhkan dirinya dari pria berkacamata itu. Ia membuang mukanya dari hadapan Sekihan dan berujar lagi, "A-aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri! A-aku bisa menyisir rambutku sendiri, tahu!"

Sekihan hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Dan meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Piko, ia tahu kalau utaite yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya itu pasti sedang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah. "Dasar _tsundere_ ~" ledeknya, yang kemudian sukses mendapatkan sebuah tinju di perutnya.

"T- _tsundere janai yo_!" seru Piko sembari mengambil iPhone, kartu pas stasiun, dan kunci kamar apartemennya, lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya, hendak langsung pergi menuju stasiun.

"Ah, Master!"

Melihat Utatane yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya dengan membawa nampan berisi sepiring roti, semangkuk _misoshiru_ , dan segelas teh susu, Piko menghentikan langkah kakinya sebentar, menyobek sedikit bagian dari roti tersebut dan memakannya, meminum sedikit _misoshiru_ -nya, lalu bergegas menuju pintu keluar apartemen mereka.

"E-eh? Ma-Master…?" Utatane menatap heran punggung master-nya. "Ma-Master! Sarapannya―"

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar, kok! Tenang saja!" sela Piko sambil memakai sepatunya, tidak menoleh pada Utatane sama sekali. Selesai memakai sepatunya, Piko mengelus-elus Pico yang menghampirinya sambil tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri, membuka pintunya, dan pergi keluar. " _Ittekimasu_!"

" _Ara_ , Piko _-tan_!" Sekihan berlari-lari kecil menyusul Piko. "Jangan terburu-buru! Habiskan dulu sarapanmu! Nanti Piko _-tan_ bisa sakit, lho!"

 _Blam!_ , pintu ditutup. Sepertinya, Piko tidak mendengar ucapan Sekihan tadi.

"Nguk…" Pico berjalan menghampiri Sekihan.

Sekihan mengangkat Pico dan menggendongnya, membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menghampiri Utatane, dan merangkul bahunya. Ia menghela napas.

Utatane mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sahabat baik master-nya itu dengan cemas. "Se-Sekihan _-san_? Daijōbu desu ka?"

Sekihan tersenyum kecil pada Utatane dan mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku," ia lalu menengok ke belakangnya, ke pintu apartemen mereka, tempat terakhir kali ia melihat Piko, dan menghela napas sekali lagi. Berikutnya, pria itu mengajak Utatane dan Pico berjalan menuju ruang bersantai (ruang keluarga) dan bergumam, "Pasti hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan."

.

.

.

"Piko _-san_!"

Seluruh staff PIKO **(4)** berlari menghampiri aktor muda itu dengan panik.

"Piko _-san_ , ada apa? Kenapa Anda datang telat?"

"Piko _-san_ , Anda baik-baik saja? Wajah Anda tampak pucat, lho!"

"Piko _-san_!"

"Piko-san, Watamane _-san_ **(5)** sudah menunggu!"

Tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh para staff PIKO, Piko berjalan menghampiri Watamane, manajernya, yang sedang menghentakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar. Dengan lemas, Piko menyunggingkan sebuah senyum pada manajernya dan menyapanya, "S-selamat siang, Watamane-san. Ma-maaf, aku telat hari ini."

Watamane menghela nafas, lalu, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia menarik lengan kiri Piko dan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat, diikuti staff PIKO lainnya. "Ayo, cepat! Tidak ada waktu untuk meminta maaf dan yang lainnya!"

"B-baik!"

.

.

.

"Yak! Selesai! Kita istirahat satu jam dulu!" perintah sang manajer. Dan semua staff PIKO pun langsung bubar; ada yang langsung kembali ke tempat istirahat mereka, ada juga yang pergi ke toko makanan di dekat tempat pemotretan kali ini.

Menghela napas lega, Piko mengambil sehelai handuk yang sudah disiapkan oleh para staff dan mengeringkan rambutnya. Sesekali, ia menggerutu kesal.

Jujur saja, ia tidak menyangka kalau di pemotretan hari ini, ia akan basah kuyup ― benar-benar basah kuyup. Ia tahu dari Sekihan kalau pemotretan kali ini akan berhubungan dengan hujan, tapi bukan ini yang ia kira. Piko pikir, mungkin, nanti para staff akan menyiapkan hujan buatan, lalu Piko tinggal bergaya sambil membawa payung. Kenyataannya, para staff menyiapkan hujan buatan, lalu, dengan kostum yang sudah disiapkan (kemeja putih polos berbahan tipis dan celana panjang berwarna hitam yang nyaris sama tipisnya), ia berdiri di bawah hujan buatan itu, tanpa payung sama sekali. _"Aaah… Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa, aku demam mendadak, nih,"_ batinnya.

Selesai mengeringkan dan menyisir kembali rambutnya, Piko mengganti bajunya yang basah dengan pakaian yang dipakainya saat berangkat tadi. Dan tepat saat ia baru selesai memakai jaketnya, salah seorang staff PIKO datang menghampirinya.

"Piko _-san_ , dari tadi, wajah Anda tampak pucat," ujarnya pelan. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

Pria muda berambut hitam itu baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, ketika tiba-tiba saja, perutnya berbunyi meminta makan dengan keras.

Hening seketika.

 _Awkward silence_.

Dengan ragu, staff itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, hendak bertanya lagi. "P-Piko _-san_ ―"

"Tidaaaaak!" Piko berseru tiba-tiba. Wajahnya tampak merah menahan malu. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya dengan panik, ia menambahkan, "B-bukan aku! I-itu tadi bukan aku! A-aku baik-baik saja! ― B-bukan suara perutku! A-a-aku kenyang! Ya, aku tidak lapar! A-aku―Ti-tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku!"

Hening sekali lagi.

Dari ucapannya itu, sudah sangat jelas kalau ia memang lapar.

"A- _ano_ ," staff itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil pada Piko. "Piko _-san_ , mau makan siang bersama kami? Kami mau makan di restoran itu," sahutnya, menunjuk sebuah restoran Jepang yang terletak di depan sebuah toko es krim.

Piko menggelengkan kepalanya dan menolak dengan halus, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak lapar, kok. Lagipula, nanti aku bisa membeli _bentō_ atau _onigiri_ di _konbini_ , kan?"

Staff itu mengangguk dengan agak canggung. " _Konbini_ terdekat dari sini ada di dalam stasiun, lho, Piko _-san_."

"Aku tahu, kok, tenang saja," Piko tersenyum kecil, berusaha meyakinkannya. "Kau makan duluan saja dengan yang lainnya."

Staff itu mengangguk sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya pergi menyusul rekannya yang lain ke restoran yang dimaksudnya tadi. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Piko _-san_!"

Piko mengangguk pelan. Dan setelah staff itu bersama rekan-rekannya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, ia kembali menghela napas. Kemudian, ia merogoh saku celananya, mencari dompetnya. Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, ia merogohnya secara bergantian dan berulang, tapi hasilnya nihil; dompetnya tidak ada sama sekali ― yang ia dapatkan hanyalah kunci kamar apartemennya, kartu pas stasiun, dan iPhonenya.

Dalam hatinya sekarang, Piko sedang menjedutkan kepalanya ke sebuah tiang listrik.

Piko merutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa membawa dompetnya sendiri? Celaka.

Piko lalu melihat jam yang tertera di iPhonenya. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 14.36, berarti, kira-kira 3 jam sudah berlalu sejak pemotretan dimulai, tapi Piko merasa seperti sudah 6 jam berlalu.

Perutnya berbunyi lagi. Piko menggerutu kesal.

Kalau tahu bakal begini jadinya, seharusnya, tadi ia pura-pura sakit saja sekalian, biar bisa tidur lebih lama dan tidak kelaparan seperti ini. ―Ah, tapi kalaupun ia mau tidur lebih lama, pasti selalu ada Sekihan, si _okama_ reseh itu yang selalu setia mengganggunya (membangunkannya). Haaah… Piko menghela nafas lagi.

Belum lagi, tadi ia ketinggalan kereta tiga kali. TIGA KALI. Pertama, karena ia kebelet mau ke toilet tiba-tiba, entah kenapa. Kedua, karena iPhonenya ketinggalan di atas meja wastafel di toilet tadi (dan untungnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengambilnya), dan ketiga, karena ia salah masuk kereta. Mengingatnya saja, membuat utaite muda itu capek hati.

Sambil menatap langit dengan pasrah, ia bergumam, mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri, "T-tapi… Kalau sudah begini, pasti tidak akan ada lagi hal buruk lain yang akan terjadi… kan?"

_Glegaaar!_

_Zraaash…_

Seakan-akan ini adalah dunia _anime_ yang penuh dengan humor, petir berbunyi dan diikuti hujan yang turun tiba-tiba. Padahal, tidak sampai lima detik yang lalu, langit tampak cerah. Ramalan cuaca kemarin malam juga bilang kalau daerah Tōkyō dan sekitarnya akan cerah sepanjang hari.

Haaah, jaket kesayangannya basah, deh.

Piko benar-benar merasa ingin menangis sekarang.

* * *

 "Ah, Sekihan _-san_!"

"Hm?" Mendengar Utatane memanggilnya, Sekihan yang sedang mengeringkan Pico dengan handuk (ia baru saja selesai memandikannya), menengok. "Ada apa, Uta _-tan_?"

Utatane berjalan menghampiri Sekihan dengan ragu. "Ini…" ia menunjukkan pria itu sebuah dompet, "dompet master, bukan?"

"… Ah," Sekihan membatu seketika dan melepaskan pegangannya pada Pico tanpa sadar. Pico yang terlepas, langsung berlari entah ke mana.

Utatane melanjutkan dengan agak takut, "Aku menemukannya di bawah tempat tidur Master."

"Oh," Sekihan tampak semakin membatu.

Menghindari tatapan mata sahabat baik master-nya, secara tidak sengaja, Utatane menoleh ke arah jendela. Di luar, tampak hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya. "Sekihan _-san_ , di luar, hujan deras, lho."

Entah kenapa, rasanya, Sekihan juga ingin menangis, mengingat Piko juga tidak membawa payung. Kalau sudah pulang nanti, Piko _-tan_ pasti akan benar-benar kecapekan.

* * *

Akhirnya, sambil terpaksa menahan rasa laparnya, Piko melanjutkan pemotretan. Kali ini, dengan pakaian yang lebih normal (kaus hitam lengan panjang dengan kerah _v-neck_ berbahan katun ― dan sedikit lebih tebal daripada kemeja putih tadi ― dan celana panjang yang sama). Pemotretan terpaksa dilanjutkan di dalam ruangan karena hujan, tapi Piko masih juga tetap basah karena ide hujan buatan tetap dipakai. _"Ini, sih, tidak ada bedanya dengan di luar tadi, kan…"_ pikir Piko jengkel.

Tapi Watamane tidak puas dengan hasil dari sesi pemotretan kedua ini. Bukan karena masalah _background indoor_ -nya (itu gampang, bisa di- _edit_ nanti), tapi karena ekspresi wajah sang aktor. Ya, ekspresi wajah Piko tampak seperti sangat dipaksakan, wajahnya juga tampak lebih pucat dibandingkan tadi siang.

Setelah kira-kira 45 menit berlalu, Watamane memberi waktu istirahat 15 menit. Para staff kembali bubar. Watamane pun hendak menghampiri Piko untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Melihat Piko berjalan menghampirinya dengan terhuyung-huyung, ia merasa semakin khawatir dan (entah kenapa) berfirasat buruk.

"P-Piko―"

_Brugh!_

Bahkan, sebelum mata sempat berkedip, Piko ambruk tiba-tiba.

"PIKO _-SAN_!"

.

.

.

Hal terakhir yang Piko ingat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap dan hitam tiba-tiba adalah Watamane memberinya waktu istirahat 15 menit setelah sesi pemotretan kedua dengan hujan-buatan-di-saat-hujan-betulan, lalu ia hendak menghampiri manajernya itu (ia juga ingat, saat itu, kepalanya terasa seperti kesemutan, penglihatannya mulai buram, dan napasnya semakin berat, kakinya juga terasa lemas), dan tiba-tiba saja, semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia juga sempat mendengar Watamane dan para staff meneriakkan "PIKO _-SAN_!" dengan cukup keras.

Hal pertama yang Piko rasakan saat kesadarannya mulai kembali secara perlahan-lahan adalah adanya sesuatu yang empuk di bawah tubuhnya, sesuatu yang hangat di atas tubuhnya, dan sesuatu yang lebih empuk dan hangat di bagian bawah kepalanya. Untuk sementara, Piko berasumsi bahwa ia sedang berada di atas tempat tidur dengan bantal di kepalanya.

Berikutnya, Piko mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi hanya tangannya yang baru bisa digerakkan ― itu juga masih dengan lemah. Dengan perlahan, ia meraba-raba permukaan yang berada di bawahnya. Agak kasar (seperti kulit) dan sempit, tidak seperti tempat tidur. Apa ia sedang berada di atas sofa?

Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya lagi, kali ini ke atas. Ia mendapati sesuatu (selimut, mungkin?) yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ah, jadi, seseorang membawanya ke sofa dan kemudian menyelimutinya?

Pria berambut hitam itu kemudian mencoba membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan; rasanya berat. _"A-apa aku tertidur―pingsan cukup lama…?"_ Kemudian, setelah ia bisa membuka kedua matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah wajah yang berada di atasnya. Sebuah wajah yang mulus, dengan pipi yang agak tembem, dan sepasang kacamata berbingkai merah-tua-nyaris-hitam bertengger di atas hidungnya, dengan kedua matanya yang dipejamkan, dan napas yang terdengar damai dan tenang.

Melihatnya, Piko tersenyum kecil. _"Manis…"_ pikirnya seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya secara perlahan dan kemudian mengelus pipi kiri pria itu dengan lembut. Piko terus menatapnya, mengamati wajah yang sedang tidur dengan damai itu.

Wajah Sekihan (tanpa perlu berpikir pun, Piko sudah tahu kalau dia adalah Sekihan) terlihat sangat damai dan manis, seperti seorang anak kecil ― jarang-jarang ia terlihat seperti ini. Piko terus mengelus pipinya, mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada pipi itu, memainkan helaian rambutnya yang lembut dan halus, sampai akhirnya―

―Kedua mata Piko terbelalak lebar begitu ia benar-benar menyadari wajah siapa itu dan apa yang sempat ia pikirkan tadi. _"Se-Sekihan!?"_ pekiknya kaget, dalam hatinya. Wajahnya kembali memerah. _"D-dan apa yang kupikirkan tadi? M-ma-'manis'!? A-aku berpikir kalau dia―si mesum ini―t-terlihat manis!?"_ Spontan saja, ia menarik kembali tangannya dari pipi pria yang sedang tidur itu.

Piko tampak semakin panik (jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras dan cepat), apalagi saat ia menyadari bahwa dari tadi, ia tertidur dengan pangkuan Sekihan sebagai bantalannya. Ia lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya; ia melakukannya berulang kali, sampai akhirnya ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Setelah detak jantungnya kembali normal dan suhu panas di wajahnya menurun, pria muda itu mengangkat kembali tangan kanannya dengan amat sangat perlahan.

Perlahan, perlahan, perlahaaaaaaan… Semakin tangannya mendekati wajah Sekihan, semakin perlahan pula gerakannya.

Perlahan dan perlahan, sampai akhirnya, telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi pria itu, dan―

" _'Morning_ , _my Sleeping Beauty_ ~" ―Sekihan bangun dan menggenggam tangan kanan Piko yang masih berada di pipi kirinya.

"E-eeeeeh!?"

Wajah Piko kembali merona merah, dan ketika Sekihan tersenyum lembut padanya, pria yang lebih muda itu seperti merasa wajahnya kembali memanas. Piko hendak menarik kembali tangannya, tapi Sekihan menahannya. Berikutnya, pria berkacamata itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengarahkan tangan Piko yang ia genggam ke depan bibirnya, lalu mengecup buku-buku jarinya dengan lembut. Piko merinding saat merasakan bibir Sekihan yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh kulit di punggung tangannya yang dingin.

"Le-lepaskan!" Masih dengan wajah merah, Piko menarik tangannya dari Sekihan dengan kasar. "A-aku bukan perempuan, tahu! D-dasar mesum!" serunya.

" _Ah_ , _but you do look like one_ , Piko _-tan_ ~"

"Urusē yo!" Piko membalas dengan kesal. "Jangan pakai bahasa Inggris! Aku nggak mengerti, tahu! Dasar curang!"

Sekihan terkekeh geli, tidak mempedulikan omelan Piko.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, bodoh!? Nggak ada yang lucu! Berhenti tertawa, dasar _okama_! Hei, kau mendengarku, ti―"

_Gruyuuuuuk_

"―dak…"

Piko dan Sekihan sama-sama terdiam. _Awkward silence_ lagi. Salahkan bunyi perut Piko lagi.

Piko langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Sekihan mati-matian menahan tawanya (namun akhirnya, tawanya meledak).

"J-jangan tertawa… B-bodoh…" ujar Piko dengan suara pelan, masih menutupi wajahnya dengan malu.

Sekihan memelankan suara tawanya, lalu berujar, "Sepertinya, Piko _-tan_ benar-benar lapar, ya~" Lalu, dengan senyum yang terkesan mengejek, ia menambahkan, "Tidak sarapan, sih~"

Piko memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan Sekihan, tidak mau (malu) mengakui kalau itu memang salahnya sendiri.

"Piko _-tan_ ," Sekihan berujar lagi setelah menghela napas pelan, "tadi, saat Watamane _-san_ meneleponku dan bilang kalau Piko _-tan_ pingsan tiba-tiba," ia menarik napasnya sebentar, "aku khawatir, lho ― sangat khawatir."

Piko terdiam.

"… Aku cemas―takut kalau ada sesuatu terjadi pada Piko _-tan_."

"K-kau… T-tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku…" respon Piko, kali ini menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan tangannya. "A-aku… Aku bukan anak kecil, tahu…"

Sekihan tersenyum kecil, mengelus pipi Piko. " _But I always worry whenever you're not by my side_."

Piko menghela napas, jengkel. "Sudah kubilang, jangan pakai bahasa Inggris. Aku nggak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, bodoh."

"Ah, maaf, kebiasaan," Sekihan tertawa kecil.

**-終わり-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**嘘です。**

**この後はおまけです。**

**どうぞ！**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-おまけ-**

_Gruyuuuuuuk_

Mendengar suara perut Piko itu lagi, Sekihan menyengir (dan Piko merasakan firasat buruk). " _I bet you're very hungry right now_ ~" Sembari mengucapkan itu, calon _ossan_ **(6)** itu menyelipkan kedua tangannya di bawah punggung dan lekukan lutut Piko. " _Am I right_ ~?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin (tapi justru malah menambah kesan horor bagi Piko). " _Well_ , _yeah_ , _actually_ , _I'm pretty hungry_ , _too_ ~"

Sebelum aktor muda itu sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, Sekihan sudah mengangkatnya ― membopongnya _bridal style_. "Hup!"

"E-eeeeeh!?"

"Baiklah. Ayo, makan~" ucapnya, berjalan membawa Piko.

Piko semakin berfirasat buruk saat Sekihan membawanya melewati ruang makan. "Se-Sekihan," panggilnya ragu, "r-ruang makannya―"

"Hmm?" Pria berambut coklat-kemerahan itu menyeringai. "Siapa bilang kita mau makan di ruang makan?" tanyanya. "Kita akan _makan_ di kamarku~"

Wajah Piko memucat mendengarnya. "T-tunggu, Seki―T-turunkan aku! I-ini―K-kau bercanda, kan…?"

Dan ketika Sekihan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan menggunakan kakinya (kedua tangannya masih sibuk membopong Piko), Piko tampak semakin panik. "Se-Sekihan! J-jangan! U-Utatane dan Pico―"

"Tidak usah khawatir, Uta _-tan_ sedang mengajak Pico jalan-jalan~"

"T-tapi―"

"Tenang saja, aku juga akan mengunci pintu kamarku, kok~"

"Bu-bukan itu!" Piko meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan Sekihan. _Brugh!_ "―Uwah!" Ia merasakan tubuhnya dihempaskan ke atas kasur. Lalu, ia menatap horor ke arah sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang mengunci pintu kamarnya dan bunyi _cklek!_ yang didengarnya. "S-Sekihan… K-kau―"

Sekihan membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Piko, ikut menghempaskan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya, dan merangkak di atas Piko. Seringainya tampak semakin lebar.

Wajah Piko semakin memucat. "S-Sekihan, k-kalau kau macam-macam d-denganku, a-aku―"

" _I_ - _ta_ - _da_ - _ki_ - _ma_ - _su_ ~♥"

**" _IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!!"**

**-また終わり(笑)-**

**Author's Note:**

> (1): Nama anjing peliharaan Piko-tan itu sebenarnya juga Piko (nama Piko utaite diambil dari nama anjing peliharannya yang bernama Piko), tapi saya ubah jadi Pico agar bisa membedakan antara Piko utaite dan Piko yang anjing. Dan, ya, saya tahu, di apartemen, pasti tidak boleh memelihara hewan, tapi, yah… Demi kelanjutan fanfic ini… *plak*
> 
> (2): Utatane Piko (Last name - First name), sengaja saya tulis pakai last name-nya (Utatane) untuk membedakannya dari Piko utaite juga.
> 
> (3): Ada yang bilang kalau jaket garis-garis hitam-putih itu baju favorit Piko-tan. Baju yang dipakai Piko-tan di fanfic ini sama seperti baju Piko-tan di MV Story-nya.
> 
> (4): Sengaja saya kapitalkan semua huruf untuk membedakannya dari Piko utaite.
> 
> (5): Watamane-san, manajer Piko-tan.
> 
> (6): 13 Agustus 2012 kemarin (karena fanfic ini saya ketik di tahun 2012), Sekki berulang tahun yang ke-29. Di Jepang, 29 itu dianggap umur awal ossan. Padahal, tampang Sekki nggak kayak ossan, lho. Sekki kan, a man whose heart is forever a boy~ *apa*


End file.
